Many types of suspended ceiling systems and methods for mounting ceiling panels have been used. One type of system uses a suspended metal support grid including an array of orthogonally intersecting grid support members. An array of grid openings are formed between the grid support members which are closed by the ceiling panels. Ceiling panels have been mounted to and supported by the support grid using numerous approaches. Typically, the size of the individual ceiling panels usable in such support grids has been limited and substantially coextensive with the size of the grid openings resulting in the creation of numerous visible seams. Furthermore, these ceiling panel size limitations also make it difficult to use the panels in a concealed ceiling system which hides the support grid from room occupants below.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for supporting ceiling panels for use in a concealed ceiling system is desired.